


Something On the Ground

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Something On the Ground

Something On The Ground

Prompt from redsnow100-Carnival <3

Decided to stick this in my Cubeland universe. Edmund figures out that he doesn’t actually like heights. :3

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- AH-AH-

“So, what are we going to try first,” Gavin muttered to himself as he pulled Edmund along by the arm, looking at all the bright lights and machines.

It was Edmund’s first time going to the carnival and Gavin wanted to make it as memorable as possible, take him on all the rides but he had to start off slow. After eating something for lunch, they spent nearly the entire day just running around for something to ride but, of course, in the distraction of Edmund winning Gavin a prize from the games booth and Gavin insisting they go on the bumper cars at _least_ three times, it was starting to get dark by the time they’d managed to pick a ride.

Mostly this was because a lot of the rides were closing and their options were limited. So Gavin decided he wanted to have his first ride on the Ferris Wheel with Edmund.

“Watch your step,” the attendant said and Gavin thanked him, stepping into the small compartment. It was just a small ride, a seat suspended on the wheel that would rock along with the ride. No roof, no bars around them except for the one the attendant secured over their legs before they were sent off, being the last pair on the ride before it started moving.

Gavin was having the time of his life, looking over the rest of the carnival but when he turned in his seat to point something out to Edmund...

There was no one there. Gavin’s eyes widened as he panicked, looking down and praying the Enderman’s skinny ass hadn’t fallen off of the ride but upon closer inspection, he spotted Edmund standing on the ground, a little ways away from the Ferris Wheel with his arms around himself. Gavin breathed a small sigh of relief at having found his boyfriend but also realised he was stuck there by himself for the rest of the ride.

Once it had finally stopped, Gavin jumped off of the ride, ignoring the confused look of the attendant when he let Gavin out and noticed the other guy had disappeared, chalking it up to his imagination and thinking that he hadn’t let a second person on at all. Gavin went up to his boyfriend who looked rather uncomfortable, skin slightly paler than normal and his hands seemed to be visibly shaking.

“E-Ed...What’s wrong?” Gavin asked, taking Edmund’s hands in his own, stroking the backs with his thumbs.

“I didn’t like it up there,” Edmund said simply, his head tilted down so Gavin couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Wh-...Are you afraid of heights?” Gavin asked and Edmund just shrugged noncommittally, looking down at his and Gavin’s hands. Gavin chuckled and pulled Edmund in for a hug, moving back a little to give his boyfriend a kiss on the nose.

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have taken you up there if I knew,” Gavin apologised. Edmund just shook his head.

“I know you were really excited about this but I guess I messed it up,” Edmund said in a surprisingly small voice that made Gavin want to just hold him and stroke his hair until he smiled again.

“Well, regardless of that, I had a brilliant day with you, my Enderman,” Gavin said with a smile and a kiss on Edmund’s lips. Edmund just smiled and took Gavin’s hand in his, pressing his lips to each knuckle before letting it drop between them, the pair walking off to do something else.

Something on the ground, preferably.


End file.
